


Life's a Circus

by journalistxwest



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: What's it like to fly?The story of Anne and Philip's daughterHer life in the airAnd on the ground.*Haven't written fanfic in 8 years so I'm a little rusty also this story has no beta just me.Also my first fic here so still figuring things outHope you enjoy!Will be multi-chapterWould love to know how you guys feel about this story!Feel free to leave comments!





	Life's a Circus

Chapter 1

The voice of Philip Carlyle boomed loudly throughout the tent- “ Folks, We have a very special show for you tonight! You've seen the Wheeler siblings claim the air!” “Now hold onto your hats, and get ready for the future of trapeze The- Soaring - Star!” 

The crowd roared as Emilia made her way to the center of the ring where Philip stood. She waved her hands high at the crowd and smiled, hoping that they couldn't see how nervous she was. They couldn't, but Philip always knew, her father always knew. He turned towards her placing a light kiss upon her forehead. The crowd gasped, just as crowds before them had at her parents public displays of affection. They locked eyes silently conversing as if saying “You've got this, and more importantly I love you.”

Emilia made her way to the hanging bar and grasped it with everything she had. She closed her eyes taking in a shaky breath. Before she could release it she propelled herself into the air. She began to flip toward the next bar when suddenly she was falling. Philip screamed “EMILIA!”, she stretched her hand out to him, just as the world faded to black.

Emilia jolted awake, covered in sweat, eyes wild, and breathing heavily “Oh no” she whispered.

Science says that humans are unable to fly, but Emilia Carlyle knew the secret. As she slowly sat up, the question that had for so long eaten at her very soul came to mind. Who was she without it?


End file.
